Brick By Boring Brick
by ChocolateCyanide
Summary: Sonny returns to her favorite boarding school after summer break– and a strange encounter with a persistent old lady with fortune cookies. Can one new student change her whole life? Chad slightly OOC, maybe Sonny & Tawni too.AU Channy. Enjoy! T to be safe
1. Brick By Boring Brick

**Summary:** He thinks he can sweep her off her feet in a blink of an eye, but she doesn't think so. When Sonny returns to her favorite boarding school after summer break– and a strange encounter with a persistent old lady with fortune cookies, can one new student change her whole life? Chad slightly OOC, maybe Sonny and Tawni too. AU. Channy. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Author's Note: **This is my first FanFic, so please forgive me if you think I'd done something wrong, but other than that, I hope you enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer: **Well, if the site's called Fan_Fiction_, then what would make Disney think this is all mine?

* * *

**Chapter 0: Sonny**

"Read cookie. Cookie give you fortune. For good luck!" an old lady walked up to me, as I ran past a Chinese restaurant.

"No thanks," I replied sweetly. I seriously have no time for this. If I don't pick my uniform up before six, I'm dead meat tomorrow."I'm gonna be late!"

"No! You take cookie now! You run later." she insisted.

"Fine," I half-groaned, ready to run. "I'll take one."

"Read cookie aloud."

"But I don't have time for this right now!"

"Read now!" she pleaded.

"Okay, okay, sheesh.. It says 'Love because it is the only true adventure.'" I said, starting to hyperventilate. "Happy?"

The lady smiled. "Good girl. Very patient. Now you run."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sonny - Brick By Boring Brick**

_"Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick, or the wolf's gonna blow it down"_

The first day of school! I've always loved it. Meeting the new-comers, greeting old friends, and even seeing those dreadful teachers again.. it's all just so exciting!

"Have fun on your first day back to school, Sonshine!" mom smiled as I shut the car door behind me. I waved back at her and trotted to school happily as I carried my luggage.

I can't believe it. I'm back again at J.L.B. Academy! **[A/N: I had no idea what to name the school, so bear with me here until I come up with a better name!] **

I gazed at the huge, old, and familiar building and walked in. Surprisingly everyone was in a good mood _on the first day_. Usually people would frown at me for being too optimistic about it. It was as if they were waiting for something good. As if something good _did_ happen. I smiled at everybody and wondered what the fuss was all about. But maybe today's just a good day for all of us, and my smile widened at that thought.

_Room 013, _the door said. I knocked on the door to see if anybody was in there until I heard a laugh-y "Come in!"

I walked in and saw a giggly Tawni on the bottom bunk.

"Did you hear?" she smirked at me.

"Hear..what?" I raised a brow at her. "You know, everybody's been fishy lately. What the heck am I missing on?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, that's what." Tawni replied, wrinkling her nose in subtle disgust.

"Chad Dylan Coope– who?" Now I'm just ticked off. "Seriously, what's going on?!"

"Oh, he's the new guy. Just the son of some movie director or whatever. Says he's going to 'marry' you." She rolled her eyes. "I just think he wants to steal my spotlight!"

Awww.. Somebody has a crush on me? Creepy way of showing it– quick too. Gossip seems to literally spread like a disease nowadays, doesn't it? It just seems to make me wonder what on earth a guy like him would want from me. I mean, I haven't even actually _met _him, yet he's being so confident about me. I don't even want to know how on earth he found out about me in a matter of time. And the thought kept my hopes up. He may have sounded like some sort of Hollywood brat who thinks he could get his hands on anything he wants, but.. maybe– maybe he's what that fortune cookie's been talking about? Maybe I'm just being naive again..

****

"Heeey, sweet thing." A blond slid next to me confidently as I finished off my apple. It wasn't Tawni. Tawni went to the restroom to apply a new coat of lip gloss again. It was a guy, and he had the most intriguing pair of blue eyes. Perhaps this is that Chad guy everyone was talking about.

"Hi," I smiled nervously. Nobody had ever taken very much interest in me, what do you expect? I'm nervous. "So you're.. Chad?"

"Chad _Dylan Cooper_," he corrected, as if he was some sort of prodigy. "So how's your apple, honey? Is it as sweet-smelling as you? How's my _Lady_?"

Okay, scratch whatever I said about him being the good guy. Now he's just being arrogant. And plain creepy. But I shrugged it off and just smiled as much as I could. Maybe it'll make this creep go away. Where's Tawni when I need her?

"It's alright." I replied.

"So.." He began, getting more shy by the minute.

"So...? What do you want..?"

"I dunno.."

"Okay, then I'll leave. I'll see you la–"

"Wait! Don't leave!" he begged, which strangely reminded me of that old lady yesterday. " I just- I just need to ask you something!"

"Ask away.." I groaned. This is seriously turning into a game I don't want to play.

"Um.. W-will you go out with me? Be my_ official_ Lady?"

I looked left and right, searching for a friend's opinion, but I realized I was alone. I was trapped. I gulped and looked Chad– Chad _Dylan Cooper_ in the eye. I barely know this guy. Sure, he has those.. those eyes.. but other than that, I can't find a reason to want to be his 'Lady'.

_So much for a good day_, I sighed. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth..

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Imma leave it at that for now! I'm going to try to get more characters into the story in the following chapters, but for now I'm focusing on Chad and Sonny. I hope your liked it! Let me know what you think! R&R(:


	2. Let The Flames Begin

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the reviews, I appreciate your opinions and I'm glad you liked it! Now I'm going to try to get into more detail, and hopefully make this chapter a little longer. I honestly think it's just a filler chapter, because I'm currently on writer's block, but anyways.. onto chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sonny - Let the Flames Begin  
**

_"What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things. A memory remains just a tiny spark. I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin"_

"No." I sighed. "Sorry, but no."

"Wait, what?" he frowned. "Y-you said no?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" he smiled. "You mean, you'd go out with me?"

"No, I mean yes I said no."

"What?" he frowned once again.

"Sorry, I just– bye." I blurted out, and walked off, exiting the cafeteria. That frown.. It just made things totally awkward. His eyes —well, one of them— glittered in a way of showing sheer disappointment. It was as if he really _was_ upset, and that fact just really bothered me. I tried to shrug it off as much as I could, but I couldn't. My unknown guilt is building up by the minute and I'm starting to frown myself. I didn't know that one look could cause so much impact on me.

I ran to my dorm room and shut the door behind me quickly. After all the agitation and the excitement that Tawni had given me this morning, I didn't have time to take notice my own room. I guess they really _were_ serious when Principal Jacobs said they were going green. The walls, the bedsheets, the bunk bed, the ceiling, the TV— _everything_ was green. I could even swear that the room itself reeked of green, and I don't even think green _has _a smell! I sighed after my evaluation and jumped onto the bottom bunk, repeatedly muttering "Stupid Sonny! Stupid Sonny! Stupid Sonny!"

"Ow!" Oops.

"Sorry Tawni," I grinned. "I forgot you called bottom bunk."

"Sorry is _not _gonna fix this, Sonny Munroe! You ruined Tawni's beauty nap! If I turn out ugly on my date tomorrow, who knows what David will think! And Tawni Hart does_ not_ do ugly! Do you _know _who I'm going to blame?" she screeched.

"I know, I know. I'm to blame and—"

"Wait, that's your 'boy trouble' voice!"

"What? Pshht.. no! What's made you think that?"

"You're voice is getting high-pitched." she smirked. "Now what happened?'

"Chad Dylan Cooper happened." I said, rolling my eyes. "He tried to make me his 'Lady'! Can you believe that? It's disgusting!"

"Yep, he's done that to a couple of girls this morning. Just broke up with Ashley two hours ago too."

Well then I'm glad that I didn't say yes, because I almost did. Phew! "Well then at least I know he's a jerk!" I smiled as I jumped off the bed and climbed on top of my own. _He's a director's son. He could've been acting all that time!, _I thought to myself, giggling. Maybe Tawni's right.. Maybe a beauty nap wouldn't be so bad..

___

What happened? I thought I was in my dorm room? Why is Chad standing in front of me? Why do I feel like I'm paralyzed?

"Hey Sonny," he frowned. No, no, no, stop frowning!

"Hi Chad." I tried to say, but nothing came out. What's going on? But no matter how many times I tried to figure this whole thing out, _nothing. _Stupid dream. Why can't I just get out? Wake up, Sonny! Wake up!

"Sorry about bothering you.. I didn't mean to annoy you.." he frowned once again, but a lot more sorrowfully, causing his eye to shine a bit more.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, and this time it came out. Chad was gone though, and I didn't know where the heck he went. But he was gone.. And that's all I knew. I'm sorry, Chad. I don't know why I'm even apologizing, but I'm sorry.

___

"I said I'm sorry!" I screamed once again, but this time I was awake, my face drenched with tears.

"Er, Sonny?" I heard a voice from the bottom bunk. "You know you've been muttering about that same thing for the past few hours, right?"

"Then why didn't you try to wake me up?!" I complained, rubbing my eyes.

"Do I _look _like a box of tissues?!" she snapped. "And besides, I tried a few times, but you wouldn't budge anyways!"

I groaned. Why is this Chad thing still bothering me? I don't even like him, I think. Oh man! I just planted it in my head.. I think I _do _like Chad. No.. I don't! Yes.. I do! Oh Sonny make up your mind! But should I tell Tawni? No. She'd laugh. More likely even die laughing. Sure, we're getting closer as friends, but we all know that she's still Tawni. I just don't see why this guy's stressing me out so easily. As I'd already said for the hundredth time, I _barely_ know him! I stormed out of my room, stressed out and extremely confused. Why am I even considering this? He's probably already forgotten about me, asking some other girl out. Maybe a latte would calm me down, and maybe—

"Oof!"

"Hey! Watch where you're goi— Oh hey Sonny." he muttered sadly. "I came to apologize.. I guess I should've known that I was creeping you out, I'm sorry. Can we start over? Will you go out with me, Sonny?"

I hyperventilated. Why is he putting me on the spot again? I guess like him.. but I — I don't know how I'm feeling. I'm not the type to get upset too easily, but it took him one frown to bring me down. How is he doing this to me? I'm not sure if he's even trustworthy.

"Um.. No." I breathed out. "What do you even see in me?"

"Well, you're pretty.. and I think you're nice." Way to be romantic, Chadster. "The girls that turn me down usually use snarky remarks.. Not that I get turned down that often."

"Well, we could still be friends can't we?" I tried to make a smile.

"Yeah." he muttered, and walked away. And there he goes again, breaking my heart little by little without even stealing it in the first place.

I tried to say something, but like in that dream—more like nightmare— I had earlier, nothing came out. I tried to follow him, but next thing I knew, he was already sitting in one corner, staring sadly into blank space. Again, I wanted to say something, but this time words were of no use. What's done is done, and maybe tomorrow will be better. I still don't know why his sadness affects me so much, and to why the whole rejection affects_ him_ so much, but for now, it's gonna have to be a sad night for the both of us. I looked at my phone and realized that it's already 7:37pm and sighed.

_Yeah, I hope tomorrow will be better,_ I thought to myself. _And maybe I'll finally make up my mind._

****Next day****

Thankfully, I can't seem to remember what I had dreamed this time. Sadly, I woke up to a screaming Tawni.

"I can't believe him! David canceled on me!" she screamed angrily. "_Nobody_ cancels on Tawni Hart! _Nobody_! He will pay!"

"Aww, it's okay Tawni! He probably doesn't even deserve you anyway! Now stop wasting your pretty on him!" I said, trying to comfort her, my head upside-down trying to see her, sitting on her bed with her phone in hand.

"What are you talking about? I already got the perfect guy to make him jealous and want me back!" she said as she stood heroically. "And _hello_, earth-to-Sonny? I'm _always_ pretty, so I don't think it'll ever run out!"

"Um.. Okay?" I grinned nervously. This doesn't sound too good. "So.. who's the guy?"

"Sweetie! You can come in now! Sonny's in on the plan!" she smirked. Wait, what did she just say? I didn't even agree to this yet!

"I'm heeeeere!" 'Sweetie' replied. He was still behind the door, but I knew that voice anywhere. My heart stopped for a moment before he finally came into view.

"_Chad?_"

* * *

**A/N:** Another cliffhanger! I may or may not get to update again tomorrow, though I can't on Friday. ): But if I don't get to do so anytime this week, I'll try next week. Hopefully school doesn't get in the way. I hope you liked this chapter! R&R(:


End file.
